1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compressor device for vibration-free displacement of gases, air or liquid from a moving part of the compressor to a motion-free part of the compressor, such that no transmission of movements or vibrations to the motion-free part of this device occurs.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is known to cool gases during their compression. Known compressor devices thus consist of a compression part and a cooling part.
In order to avoid damage to the generally very sensitive cooling part construction caused by the heavy vibrations generated in the compression part, it is known to place the compression part, which includes at least the compressors and possibly their driving motors, upon rubber blocks and to provide a flexible connection between the compression part and the cooling part. The cooling part is itself mounted fixedly.
In a two-stage compressor device, it is also known to direct a gas, compressed in a low-pressure stage, via a first flexible connection to a first compartment of a cooling part. The gas discharged from this first compartment is supplied to a high-pressure stage. The gas, compressed in the high-pressure stage, is then directed via a second flexible connection to a second compartment of the cooling part. The gas cooled in this second compartment is finally discharged for usage.
In a known embodiment, two flexible connections in the form of bellows are connected between flanges attached, on one hand, at the compression part and, on the other hand, at the cooling part. These flanges are connected to each other by means of tension rods.
This known embodiment has the disadvantage of only allowing for a two-dimensional displacement of the compression part, placed upon rubber blocks, with respect to the cooling part. Furthermore, the tension rods transmit vibrations from the compression part to the cooling part.